Nigel McGuinness
'Nigel McGuinness '''ist ein ehemals aktiver Wrestler bei Backlash, der zusammen mit Bryan Danielson im Tag Team The New Standard (alt) unterwegs war und heute unfreiwillig als Interviewer tätig ist. Biographie Debüt bei Smackdown McGuinness debütierte Anfang 2010 beim Royal Rumble im Rumble Match für Smackdown und konnte sofort einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen, den Sieg konnte er jedoch nicht davontragen. In den Wochenshows legte sich McGuinness daraufhin mit Steve Austin an, indem er sich beispielsweise über dessen kurzen Auftritt im Rumble Match lustig machte, was der Rattlesnake so nicht gefallen konnte. Nach einer sehr unterhaltsamen Fehde konnte Austin bei WrestleMania 4 den Sieg davontragen und Nigel in einem spannenden Match besiegen. Im Anschluss witterte ein anderer Rookie, John Morrison, die Chance sich gegen Nigel zu beweisen und forderte ihn daraufhin Woche für Woche zu neuen Matches heraus. Nigel McGuinness wollte sich jedoch weiterhin lieber mit "Stone Cold messen und konnte diesen und seinen Partner John Cena bei einer Smackdown-Ausgabe sogar besiegen, als er in einem Tag Team Match den mehrfachen Champion Cena pinnen konnte. Showstealer Trotz dieses prestigeträchtigen Gewinnes konnte sich McGuinness Morrison nicht weiter entziehen und die beiden starteten eine Fehde miteinander, die Nigel McGuinness klar beim Judgment Day 2010 für sich entscheiden konnte. Im Nachhinein folgte seine Teilnahme am King of the Ring, wo er es immerhin ins Halbfinale schaffte, und die Jagd auf United States Champion Chris Jericho, die zwar jeweils sehr gute Matches des Engländers hervor brachten, jedoch wenig zählbare Erfolge im Ring. The New Standard of Professional Wrestling Nach Reborn kam McGuinness zu Backlash. Dort konne man ihn immer öfter an der Seite von Brock Lesnar und Batista sehen. Dass diese Verbindung nicht all zu lang Bestand haben konnte, war vielen Betrachtern von Beginn an klar, der Split folgte und Nigel holte sich Verstärkung an seine Seite - Bryan Danielson. Siehe weiters ''The New Standard (alt) Beziehungen Freunde *Bryan Danielson: Der American Dragon debütierte im Zuge der Fehde zwischen Nigel McGuinness und den Fear of Faces um Nigel zu helfen und sein eigenes Hühnchen mit Brock Lesnar zu rupfen. Fortan waren Nigel und Danielson im Tag Team unterwegs. Feinde *Fear of Faces: Nach dem Start von Backlash versuchten Lesnar und Batista den kleinen Nigel auszunutzen und ihn exemplarisch für das restliche Roster zu zerstören. Hier hatten sie die Rechnung aber ohne McGuinness und seinen neuerlichen Tag Team Partner Bryan Danielson gemacht, die sich sofort wehrten und eine Dauerrivalität einleiteten. *Steve Austin: Austin war Nigels erster Gegner bei Simulated Action Wrestling. Die beiden schenkten sich nichts, attackierten sich backstage, vor der Halle, in der Halle, zu Hause oder beim einkaufen. Diese Rivalität wird wohl nie aufhören. Erfolge *Platz 19 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 70 in den SAW100 2011 Wissenswertes *Nigel McGuinness konnte in einem Tag Team Match im Jahre 2010 nicht nur seinen Langzeitrivalen Stone Cold Steve Austin, sondern auch den legendären John Cena in einem Tag Team besiegen und so seinem Ruf als potentieller Aufsteiger des Jahres gerecht werden. *Obwohl die beiden im Streit auseinander gingen, benannte Daniel Bryan seinen Finisher ihm zu Ehren "McGuinness Lock". Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler Kategorie:Interviewer